castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Renard/Gallery
The gallery for Maria Renard's selected artwork. Gallery ;Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Rob-offart22.jpg Rob-offart23.jpg Rob-offart24.jpg Rob-offart32.jpg Maria Peke.JPG|Maria from Akumajyo Dracula Peke Rondo of Blood Official Guide Maria.JPG|Maria from the Strategy Guide richter n maria.jpg|Maria and Richter ;''Castlevania: Symphony of Night Rough 04.jpg|Possibly an Early Sketch of Adult Maria for Symphony of the Night from the Santa Lilio Sangre art book (2011) Maria Kojima.jpg|Concept art in the art book Santa Lilio Sangre. Mariarenard.jpg|Maria Maria Renard-2.jpg|Maria Maria_Panels.JPG|Maria from Symphony of the Night Artbook Manga (1997) Saturn 157.png|Maria's sprite from the Saturn Edition ;Akumajo Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasoukyoku Audio_Drama_Cover.jpg Img chara maria.jpg ;Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles Young_Maria_Renard.jpg|Maria Dracula 03 1024.jpg Dracula_01_1024.jpg Dracula_06_1024.jpg DXCAllMaidensEnding.png Rough 08.jpg|Concept art in the Santa Lilio Sangre art book. ;Other Castlevania games DX_Jap_Manual_Maria.JPG‎|Maria in Castlevania: Dracula X Bloodletting_maria.gif|Maria's sprite from the cancelled game "Castlevania: The Bloodletting" Por pic 30.jpg|Maria in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Maria in The Medal.JPG|Maria in Akumajo Dracula: The Medal Queen of Crosses - Maria.JPG|Maria in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Young Maria Renard-2.jpg|Maria in Castlevania: Judgment Maria - Harmony of Despair.PNG|Maria in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair ;Miscellaneous Eternal Knights 2 Maria 2.JPG|Character inspired by Maria in Eternal Knights 2 (2009) ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' (1993) Official Art Rob-offart4.jpg|Maria from Rondo of Blood (1993) Rob-offart22.jpg Rob-offart23.jpg Rob-offart24.jpg Rob-offart25.jpg Rob-offart26.jpg Rob-offart28.jpg Rob-offart29.jpg Rob-offart30.jpg Rob-offart31.jpg Rob-offart32.jpg Rob-offart33.jpg Cut Scenes RoB_03_Saving_Maria_00.JPG|Shaft Casting Spell RoB 03 Saving Maria 01.JPG|Maria Floating RoB 03 Saving Maria 02.JPG|Falling in Richter's Arms RoB 03 Saving Maria 03.JPG|Asleep RoB 03 Saving Maria 04.JPG|Waking Up RoB 03 Saving Maria 05.JPG|Introductions RoB 03 Saving Maria 06.JPG|Maria is happy RoB 03 Saving Maria 08.JPG|Maria is mad ''Castlevania: Dracula X'' (1995) DX_Jap_Manual_Maria.JPG‎|Maria from Dracula X (1995) ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' (1997) Official Art Image:Maria Renard-2.jpg|Maria from Symphony of the Night (1997) Image:Mariarenard.jpg|Maria profile Manga in the Artbook Artbook23.jpg|Maria reaches the castle Maria Reaches Castle.JPG|Maria closeup Maria Panels.JPG|Maria gets lost ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' (2006) Por pic 30.jpg|Maria from Portrait of Ruin (2006) Por pic 28.jpg|Maria and Charlotte ''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles'' (2007) Official Art young Maria Renard.jpg|Maria from Dracula X Chronicles (2007) Dracula 10 1024.jpg|Maria wallpaper Dracula 11 1024.jpg|Maria with Richter wallpaper Dracula 01 1024.jpg|Maria and Richter Dracula 03 1024.jpg|Solo Maria wallpaper Dracula 06 1024.jpg|Group Wallpaper Us insert 2.jpg|Maria closeup Cut Scenes DxC 03 Saving Maria 00.JPG|Shaft casting a spell DxC 03 Saving Maria 01.JPG|Richter chased off Shaft DxC 03 Saving Maria 02.JPG|Maria floating DxC 03 Saving Maria 03.JPG|In Richter's arms DxC 03 Saving Maria 04.JPG|On ground DxC 03 Saving Maria 05.JPG|Introductions DxC 03 Saving Maria 06.JPG|Using Dragon DxC 04 Saving Tera 04 Maria.JPG|Saving Tera DxC 05 Saving Iris 03 Maria.JPG|Saving Iris DxC_05_Saving_Iris_04_Maria.JPG|Saved by a little girl? DxC_05_Saving_Iris_05_Maria.JPG|Healing wound DXCAllMaidensEnding.png|All Saved ''Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasoukyoku'' (2008) Img chara maria.jpg|Maria from Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasoukyoku Audio Drama (2008) ''Castlevania: Judgment'' (2008) young Maria Renard-2.jpg|Maria from Castlevania: Judgement (2008) Judgment Intro 21 - Maria Renard.JPG|Intro Screenshot Judgment Intro 22 - Maria Turns.JPG|Intro Screenshot 2 Judgment Intro 23 - Maria Faces Clock Tower.JPG|Intro Screenshot 3 ''Akumajō Dracula: The Medal'' (2008) Maria in The Medal.JPG|Maria in The Medal slot machine (2008) Category:Character Galleries Category:Maria Renard Artwork